


a requiem was sung

by a_fandom_affliction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas goes sad, M/M, Not this!, Other, Sam is sad, What does the world need?, limbo limbo liiiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fandom_affliction/pseuds/a_fandom_affliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering all the kidnapping that went on in their line of work, Dean’s disappearance shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. Kidnappings were common. Suddenly vanishing into the night was a habit. Disappearing off the face of the earth for a few hours was almost dull.</p>
<p>However, none of these things ever happened when Dean went out just to get beer from a Gas n’ Sip. Especially when they didn’t have a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a requiem was sung

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean Winchester has been missing for exactly two days, three hours, and forty seven minutes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel knows. He’s been counting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
Considering all the kidnapping that went on in their line of work, Dean’s disappearance shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. Kidnappings were common. Suddenly vanishing into the night was a habit. Disappearing off the face of the earth for a few hours was almost dull.  
  
However, none of these things ever happened when Dean went out just to get beer from a Gas n’ Sip. Especially when they didn’t have a case.

 

 

 

  
  
Castiel reports him missing to Sam after one day. They expect to find him by sundown.

 

 

 

  
  
Three days later, sitting across from the start of a makeshift crime board, he’s beginning to wonder if he should have reported it sooner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The police and other hunters get involved on day two.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
It’s a bit heartwarming, the search they put up for Dean Winchester. Any free officer is assigned to the task. Benny combs for any evidence he can find. Garth blows up at his people when they stall.

  
Kevin, when told to sleep, keeps up the search anyway.

  
There isn’t much to work with. Dean Winchester, vanished somewhere on the way to Gas n’ Sip and his room at the Motel Six. There is nothing to find. No one at Gas n’ Sip saw or remembered him entering. There were no reports of suspicious activity, nothing at all.

  
They still try. Castiel practically lives at the police station then, resting in corners on the rare occasions he actually rests, for appearances sake. He blows up at people a few times, no more than a few, giving off statements about people’s deepest, darkest secrets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He only leaves two weeks later when the investigation is pulled to a halt.

 

 

 

 

 

Garth quits at two and a half, and Benny at three.

 

 

 

 

  
Kevin keeps working anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
During week three, they get a lead.  
  
It's a bloody scarf hidden behind a few loose bricks in an alleyway next to the Gas n’ Sip. It's Dean’s, Sam gave it to him for Christmas. Castiel can tell Dean was attacked, that he was hurt, and exactly what street and time he disappeared at.  
  
He runs with the lead for at least a week before he finds that it is nothing but a dead end. Dean had lent his scarf to a bleeding homeless man on the way there. The man said Dean walked off right after.

 

 

  
Castiel threatens to burn down the world to find Dean. The man doesn’t doubt him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
Dean Winchester has been missing for exactly one month, two days, and seventeen minutes. The chances of finding him alive are slim.  
  
The chances of Castiel admitting it are slimmer.  
  


  
Kevin eventually moves his task not to just finding Dean but to keeping Castiel and Sam alive as they search for him.  
  
Despite his best efforts, Sam looks skinny, hollow. Wasted.

 

 

Castiel looks dead.

 

 

  
They can’t figure out if it’s because of the lack of taking care of himself, or the lack of Dean.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel visits Hell, but the demons laugh when he asks about Dean. He tries to push past them, but he isn't strong enough to forge through Hell, anymore.  
  
He tells himself that Dean wouldn't be there, anyway.

 

He can't bring himself to check Heaven.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
After two months, Dean Winchester is presumed dead.  
  
Castiel shows no change besides throwing himself into his investigation with more vigor.  
  
That, and listening to Dean’s cassette tapes. He refuses to let anyone but Sam sit with him, but the music flows onto the streets every night when he hits a wall. They mix Dean's favorite songs, creating a snaking, swirling melody that grows every day.  
  
It had no ending as of yet. Forever in limbo. Just like Dean.

 

Just like Sam.

 

Just like Cas.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Sam starts having nightmares.  
  
No one is surprised.  
  
It has been three months, two weeks, one day, and thirty four minutes.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
At five months, Castiel considers death. To erase the ideas, the frantic thoughts of his brain, the voice in the back of his head as he stares at his wall filled with photographs of Dean, whispering _you’ve failed him_ .

 

He doesn’t, though. Doesn’t want to disappoint the man. Anything but that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He lost track of the moment the wall became a shrine instead of an evidence board.

 

He can’t really make himself care.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
              

 

  
At six months, one week, five days, three hours, and two minutes, the police pull a body out of the nearby river. It’s more of a skeleton, really. It’s the same build as Dean, has the same marks of Enochian on it’s ribs and has been there for the same time Dean has been missing. Death appears to be from blunt force trauma.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel stares at his own hand print, seared all the way to the bone of it’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
At six months, two weeks, one day, seven hours and twenty one minutes, the body is marked of that of Dean Winchester.  
  
              

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel is no longer in limbo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  He’s in pain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> fml i kinda forgot that angels have powers oh well
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated and encouraged. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
